Journey of Gin
by Nightmarcher002
Summary: An exciting new start for our trainer Gin Johnson, when he starts off his journey he has three pokemon in his team but unlike other trainers he treats them like family. Follow Gin as he travels from place to place as to make new friends and new allies as well as becoming a pokeon master in Kalos and possible other regions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

It was the a bright new day as a single ale walked along in the kalos regions in route 2 making his way to the santalune forest. He was a very mysterious character, he wore black cargo pants with black running shoes, and also he wore a black tank top over his body and a grey sleeveless hooded vest with the hood over his head. Due to the sun's rays being so bright he also wore sun glasses over his eyes to not get blinded by the sun. He had three Pokémon he already although he just started his journey, each had their reasons of staying with the trainer. His name is Gin Johnson, an orphan who grew alone with his own hard work as well as will to strive to be known.

On his left walked his Kirlia known as Shila, she was saved when she was a Ralts by Pokémon hunters on his own. Other called it cheating seeing as Gin attacked the trainers because at that time he had no Pokémon and knocked them out before taking their Pokémon and releasing them. To Gins right walked his Teddiura called Scar for the scar over his right eyes. He was also saved by Gin the same way he saved the Kirlia with ease. Both were like his own family members, a younger brother and sister but the third was a shadow lucario known as Akuma as he lived only to fight. Gin was forced to take the fight serious as to protect his little brother and little sister. It took time but he barely beat the lucario and knocked him out of course getting his own wounds.

"Scar, remember what I said? When we are attacked you wait for me to give the okay. I really don't want you to overdo it like last time." Gin spoke looking at Scar.

"Ursa" Scar answered with a nod.

-Shila stopped and looked around before a trainer walk out from in front of Gin them laughing softly. Gin stopped as well a Scar seeing this was a trainer beating new comers. The trainer was merely a bug trainer; wearing blue shorts, a white under shirt, rubber slippers, and a straw hat. This annoyed Gin as the trainer continued to laugh before pulling out one of his pokeballs and aimed it at Gin.

"I challenge you newbie to a two round Pokémon battle!" The bug trainer shouted.

"Uhhh sure why not, Scar your up" Gin spoke looking at Scar

Scar looked at Gin with innocent eyes and his right paw in front of his cute mouth before nodding and walking forward. Gin smiled at his little brother going out and getting ready to fight, the thing about Scar was that he had an ever stone with him and his level was actually very high as it took three hunters to lower his health down enough to try to capture him.

Scar took his position before the field with the bug trainer looking at the Teddiura debating on taking his pokedex out to check Gins Pokémon but smirked. He simply took out his pokeballs and tossed it up making it open and a red flash of light exit to reveal a Kakuna. Gin blinked at this before shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Kakuna use string shot!" The bug trainer shouted

The Kakuna quickly shot a sticky string towards Scar to which missed with Scar using double team without Gin saying anything. He did not need to say anything as Scar was clearly being underestimated, Scar appeared besides the Kakuna with his right paw over his mouth still but his eyes glared at the Kakunas side and bringing its left paw down and swings it upwards for a dynamic punch. Gin smirked at this as the Kakuna was sent flying to the sky and when it crashed into the ground the Kakuna was knocked out leaving the bug trainer speechless and wide mouthed.

"What the hell was that?! You didn't even tell your Pokémon what to do! I don't even remember a Teddiura being able to use dynamic punch!" The bug trainer shouted.

"Well you know now, so are you going to continue or back off?" Gin asked tilting

As Gin asked Scar simply tilted his head to the right with his innocent eyes looking at the bug trainer. The bug trainer gritted his teeth before he returned his knocked out Kakuna and tossed another pokeballs up grinning widely now.

"COME ON OUT BEEDRILL" He shouted.

The ball opened up revealing a beedrill flying in the sky which made Gin narrow his eyes at this. Due to the beedrill flying all over the place, it would prove difficult for a Teddiura to face. Scar blinked at his opponent with his eyes widening slowly getting enraged about being underestimated for a normal Teddiura. Gin saw this and sighed whistling to Scar and clapped once, this was a sign for only Scar to know. Right when the bug trainer was about to call out an order, Scar grabbed his ever stone and quickly threw it at the beedrill at an alarming speed before it connected with the bug types head and making it fall to the ground.

When it fell to the ground, Scar raced towards where it was seeing it was not out but dazed and delivered a point blank dynamic punch. This kicked up dirt around the two making Gin sigh and shake his head, this is what Gin meant about over doing it with Scar walking out with his ever stone in his hand while the beedrill was left knocked out.

"And with that it is set" Gin spoke

The bug trainer quickly took out his pokedex and aimed it at Scar making a red light come one and identify Scar.

"Teddiura, the little bear Pokémon, level 80"

"WHAT?!" The but trainer shouted

"Surprising isn't it? It took about three hunters and their full team to weaken him" Gin said smiling.

The bug type stared at his pokedex in complete shock before slowly looking at Gin gritting his teeth while putting his pokedex away. Gin looked back at him while calling Scar back by clearing his throat; Scar looked at Gin and smiled lightly and walked over to him not caring about the bug trainer who completely lost. Seconds passed as the trainer still did not pay for his lost battle but none the less he walked over and gave Gin fifty poke dollars.

"Hope you learned your lesson…uhhh…who are you anyway?" Gin asked tilting his head while putting the money in his pocket.

"The names Billy James" The bug trainer said before crossing his arms.

"Gin Johnson, these two pokemon are my younger adopted siblings…the Teddiursa is Scar and the Kirlia is Shila, both are my younger siblings" Gin introduced himself as well as his family.

"Hope you learned your lesson about camping here, train hard and when you get stronger seek me out and I will gladly challenge you again" gin spoke before turning his back and walking off.

Billy watched as Gin left with his pokemon before looking at the ground gritting his teeth and gripping his bug nets pole tightly out of pure frustration.

With that, it is the end of Chapter one, hope you enjoyed it.

Tone in next time for Chapter 2.


	2. Notice

NOTICE

I am revamping the pokemon story of Gins journey as to make it better with my new partner^^

It will previde a new start, nerfed pokemon, and topped off with a companion^^

Look forward to it please^_^


	3. Chapter 1 (Revamped)

Chapter 1: New Journey & friends

It was a bright new day in the town of Aquacorde and the adventure of a young trainer was about to begin. Buildings stood by the edges of town with enough space for a group of people to still walk around freely with a water fountain in the very center of town. Water and civilization lived in harmony that was the home town of our young trainer named Gin was raised at. The young trainer stood in front of the water fountain gazing at the clean water and with the water shimmering thanks to the suns humble rays shining on the water fountain as well as the rest of town Gin's outfit was that of a black sleeveless hoodie over a white T-shirt, khaki cargo pants and black running shoes stripped with gray along with a pair of black finger-less gloves. Gin was a little over the average height for a 13 year old male, he had somewhat of a lean build. His skin was fairly tan, his short black hair was fairly messy and his brown eyes were rather stoic.

His brown eyes scanned the area with his arms crossed over his chest with two Pokémon standing beside him. To Gins right stood a Teddiursa called Scar due to a scar over its right eye while on the left side stood a young Ralts playing with her horn known as Sheila. Both were Gins own, both were like his own kids they treated Gin as their own father with each having their own reason. Scar was helped by Gin escape Pokémon hunters while Sheila was found and nursed back to health by Gin at the Pokémon center. A smile spread across his lips looking at his two before slowly turning around to face the exit of the town of Aquacorde.

"And so begins our journey" Gin said with his arms crossed.

Gin took several more paces towards the exit of the city and before he knew it he was on the first step into his new journey. Little did he know that he would make a companion sooner than he ever thought he would. A young girl crashed into Gin from the side making them both fall back but unfortunately for Gin he fell right into the pond with his back pack being saved by Scar. The young girl fell on her rump while rubbing her head with her eyes opening slightly to look at what see bumped into. Her blue eyes saw a young man sitting there looking at her while her long black hair swayed in the wind for a few moments. She wore a white t-shirt, black jogging shorts and shoes with a sleeveless light blue hoodie to complete her outfit.

The young girl got up off the ground and jogged over to the boy she accidently bumped into the pond. She stretched out her left hand to which Gin gladly took it and was helped out of the pond. A sigh escaped Gins lips before he looked at the girl to find her looking around for something she has lost making him cross his arms.

"Sorry for bumping into you but I am looking for Chuchu" She spoke.

"Chuchu?" Gin asked tilting his head.

"My Pikachu" She answered looking at him.

"Oh...would you like some help?" Gin asked smiling.

She looked at Gin and smiled brightly before nodding quickly of the offer.

"So any clue what your Pikachu has to make her easy to find?" Gin asked looking at Scar and Sheila.

Both looked at Gin before nodding as well as they began to look around while staying by Gin.

"Well... she has the little hearty tail since she is a she... oh! I should introduce myself! I am Mimi Shawk, and you are?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"My name is Gin Johnson…the one to my right is Scar and the one to my left is Sheila, both are my adopted children" Gin answered slowly uncrossing his arms.

"Ooooh! I get it so you're like their adoptive father figure since they are baby Pokémon" Mimi spoke

She softly hit her fist down on her opposing palm to indicate her discovery.

"I can explain later…right now we have more important things to do like find your Pikachu remember?" Gin asked raising his left brow.

"RIGHT!" Mimi spoke breaking out of her train of thought.

"Where did you last see your Pikachu?" Gin asked looking around.

"She was on my shoulder and when we stopped at the lake about a mile ahead she was gone when I let her go swimming. I literally looked away for a moment and she was gone." she looked down and clenched her fists in frustration.

"I don't think she would run away though..." Mimi finished.

Right when Gin was about to suggest something Sheila began to talk in her poke tongue while grabbing Gins leg pants while puling on it while pointing north of where they stood. Sheila was using her eyes to seek out Mimi's Pikachu, as blurry as it was she could hear the sound of a Pikachu struggling.

"It seems my daughter has found your friend." Gin spoke.

Scar looked at Gin then towards the direction of where Sheila was pointing at making him sigh and begin to run towards there to which Gin followed close behind with Sheila being placed on his left shoulder to hang on to.

"Keep up Mimi" Gin shouted

Gin ran off to follow Scar smiling softly while Mimi stood there before shaking her head and following a few paces behind Gin. Sheila continued to point out where the Pikachu was, to the side which led outside of the town and into a forest. Scar grit his teeth as he placed his paws by his sides and used quick attack. This action caught Gins full attention as Scar sped off into the woods.

As Gin and Mimi arrived, Scar would be seen tackling a Pokémon hunter to the ground and grabbing the bag. Scar growled at the Pokémon hunter he tackled with Gin slowly coming to a stop and got into a fighting stance. The hunter himself rubbed his side while slowly pushing himself off the ground with his other hand.

"Chuchu should be in that bag." Gin spoke with his eyes never leaving the hunter.

Mimi quickly moved over to the bag and opened it revealing a Pikachu tied and stunned from a Pokémon's lick attack. As the hunter got to his feet, he looked around himself and focused his sights on Mimi who had taken the Pikachu out of the bag.

"Ah! Give me back that Pikachu now! I am going to make some money off of it" The hunter shouted

"Back off baldy" Mimi shouted untying her Pikachu.

"Have it your way, I, Louie the greatest poke hunter in the region shall recapture your Pikachu with my famous partner Gastly!" Louie spoke

Louise smirked as he brought out a normal Pok'e ball and tossed it up making a red light beam out of the ball as it opened and hit the ground. The red glow slowly began to form a Gastly as it floated of the ground looking down at Gin and Mimi with a long grin.

"A ghost type ah?" Gin asked

Sheila looked at the ghost type and looked away holding onto Gin's shoulder tightly in fear while Scar got in front crossing his paws over his chest a confident grin on his face.

"My son will take your Pokémon on…why not make this interesting?" Gin asked Louise with a smirk.

"Oh? And what is it that you can offer?" Louise asked placing his hands on his hips.

"If you win, which is highly likely, you can take my Pokémon as well" Gin answered.

Louise looked at his Gastly then at Gins Teddiursa thinking on this as he brought his left hand from his hip to his chin and slowly began to rub it in deep thought. He looked over at the Teddiursa a little longer before laughing softly.

"And if you win…what do you get?" Louise asked looking at Gin

"You let us go for now" Gin answered slowly unfolding his arms.

Louise nodded his head and brought both of his hands to the back of his head with his Gastly getting ready to fight. Scar on the other hand focused his attention onto the Gastly with his eyes wide open.

"Gastly use Lick!" Louise commanded

Gastly slowly faded before appearing in front of Scar and brought his long tongue out and licked Scars face making him fall back on his rump. Scar looked at Gastly while wiping off the saliva from the ghost types tongue off his face. Gin looked at Scar and whistled softly making Scar look at Gin as if surprised before gritting his teeth and readying himself for what Gastly had to throw at him.

"Scar use fury swipe" Gin commanded with a smirk.

Louise laughed at this as Scar jumped up and swiped at the Gastly with it's claws doing no damage what so ever before Scar landed and jumped back.

"You really are a novice, didn't you learn in school that normal moves don't work on ghost types?" Louise asked

"Must have fallen asleep during that time" Gin answered putting up an act of him being surprised.

"Your loss kid. Gastly, use lick again!" Louise shouted.

Gastly laughed at the foolish attempt of an attack and waste of energy as he neared to lick Scar in the face again making Gin grin wide. Scar stood fast waiting for the right moment before Gin whistled loudly, as if the signal was given, Scar rolled to the side avoiding the lick attack. Louise and Gastly looked at Scar as a twinkle in his eyes shined as he brought his right fist back and brought it towards the Gastly's face. Thinking this attack was a normal attack, Gastly just turned to redirect the lick attack only for Scar's paw to hit the Gastly in the face knocking him to the ground.

"What?" Louise asked stunned at the event that took place.

"Scar, finish it off with another feint attack" Gin spoke softly while closing his eyes.

Scar looked at the Gastly before running at the Gastly bringing its right paw back for feint attack but smirked before Scar hit the ground causing dirt to get kicked up. The Gastly flew up over the dirt cloud that was made by Scar's feint attack. Louise looked at the cloud of dirt to find that the Teddiursa was not inside it. His focus was moved to look at his Gastly only to see a black figure flying down towards Gastly from behind.

"Gastly look out behind you!" Louise shouted.

Gastly could not help but turn around to see what his trainer was talking about until he saw the paws of Scar collide with his face head on. As the attack connected, Scar launched Gastly to the ground thanks to the sheer force of gravity. With Gastly being sent towards the ground, dirt kicked up again with Scar landing in front of Gin with his arms. Seconds passed before the cloud of dirt slowly died down revealing a knocked out Gastly. Gin smirked at this and knelt down placing his right hand out making Scar turn around and high five Gin.

"What just happened?" Louise asked confused.

"You just lost that's what happened. A deal is a deal, leave us be." Gin spoke smiling softly.

Louise looked at Gin and gritted his teeth before closing his eyes and bringing out his Gastly's poke ball and returned him. He had lost and unlike other hunters he kept his word before turning to have his back face Gin and began to walk away. As Louise walked about three steps he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at Gin.

"In time I will come after you again, Gin" Louise spoke.

"I would not have it any other way, Louise" Gin whispered.

Louise nodded before looking forward and continued to walk away with his hands in his pockets now. Gin watched Louise leave before slowly looking at Mimi and her Pikachu only to sneeze remembering that he was wearing wet cloths the entire time. A sigh escaped Gin as he looked at Scar and Sheila.

"Seems we will be staying here one more day" Gin spoke.

Scar and Sheila looked at one another before smiling and looking back at Gin shouting out their name as a way of no complaints here. Gin nodded to them both before looking back at Mimi.

"Chuchu I am never letting you out of my sight again!" Mimi shouted

She soon hugged her Pikachu tightly when she started to move freely again. The Pikachu jumped around energetically and ran in circles happily. Chuchu came to a stop at Gin's feet and looked up at the trainer curiously. After a few seconds of staring Chuchu jumped onto Gin's free shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his in appreciation. As fast as that had begun it ended with Chuchu jumping into Mimi's arms.

"Scar, let's go back to town and get something to eat." Gin suggested before letting out a sharp sneeze.

Mimi took notice of his wet clothes and instantly remembered that she had knocked him into a puddle when they first met.

"I am so sorry! If you're going back to town please let me treat you to a stay at the Pokémon center. I'm sure they'll let you wash your clothes, and I'll even pay for your meals! It's the least I can do for you because of how much trouble I've caused you." Mimi spoke.

Gin looked at Mimi for a few seconds before giving a bit of an awkward smile.

"Sure. Thanks for offering. You're the first person that has ever offered me anything." Gin said.

Mimi's heart sank a little when Gin said that. She quickly rid herself of her sadness though and grabbed Gin by the hand excitedly causing Gin to blush a little.

"Well, we're going to have a great time! You can eat to your heart's content once we get a room at the Pokémon center." Mimi said.

With that, Mimi started leading a slightly embarrassed Gin back to the city. Chuchu waved at Scar excitedly and gestured him to follow Mimi and Gin while she climbed onto Mimi's backpack and sat comfortably. Scar followed happily after them while Sheila swung one of her arms frantically at Mimi but not hitting her.

Scar continued to follow Mimi's Pikachu known as Chuchu before stopping and looking behind him sensing as if someone or something was watching them. Not sure what it was, Scar simply shrugged before continuing to follow Chuchu as to keep up. Little did they know, a Lucario was watching Scar as well as Gin. The Lucario hide within a tree as to not get spotted before the Pokémon jumped out of the tree and vanished into the forest.

With that, Chapter 1 revamp is complete^^

Thanks to my lovely partner, it should be more interesting than the first one I made on my own.

I am open for creative criticism^_^

If you have an oc trainer you would like to add into the story please message me.


End file.
